A container file may include a plurality of individual files. For instance, an Android object file may include files for different source code and executables. Likewise, an installer file may include multiple files for different executables. Meanwhile, a Java Archive (JAR) file may aggregate multiple Java class files as well as the corresponding metadata and resources (e.g., text, images) into a single package for distribution of application software or libraries on the Java platform. A Mach object (Mach-o) file (e.g., a fat binary file) may include files for object code targeted at different processor architectures. Malicious code may often be concealed in one or more files of an otherwise innocuous container file. The presence of even a single malicious file may render an entire container file malicious.